Decorative modular displays are commonly used in stage and set design. Generally, modular units are hung from a hanging frame using backdrop technology. A known modular display system uses a truss or theatre fly-system pipes to hang modular panels that clip together using rings or hooks to form a backdrop, which results in a decorative surface that is aesthetic while also increasing the range of available lighting effects. The backdrop is sized to fit the space where it is installed. In some circumstances, a floor system may be used instead of a truss and/or backdrop. In the known floor display system, a temporary structure is erected from the floor, rather than suspended from the ceiling. The known floor display system includes metal pipes or tubes that connect to each other and the modular units hang from these metal pipes or tubes. When using pipes in the known display system, connecting pipes are commonly over tightened and damaged, and the modular units attached to the pipes are restricted from free movement about the pipe.
Furthermore, these known display systems include complex attachment mechanisms to connect one modular unit to an adjacent modular unit. These known designs are expensive and require tedious labor during assembly. Additionally, connection between adjacent modular units and controlling a gap between connecting adjacent modular units are problematic. Furthermore, each modular unit in the known display system is either permanently attached an the adjacent modular unit or requires a complex rigid connection system, which restricts replacement of each modular unit and/or the entire system. It has been long desired to have a modular display system having a seamless backdrop that is more customizable and stable.